The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 105: Unification
by faketourist
Summary: Professor X speaks to Congress about the passing of the Mutant Registration Act. Jubilee goes through a rough patch. Morph learns how Gyrich found him.


73

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 105: "Unification"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 105: "Unification"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"UNIFICATION"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Blonde Girl...

Destiny/Irene Adler...

Graydon Creed...

Guard Commander...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Jason Prime...

Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr...

Mrs. Creed...

Pastor...

Pyro/St. John Allerdyce...

Receptionist...

Scientist...

Sebastian Shaw...

Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"UNIFICATION"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

CREED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – MORNING

CREED'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

CREED'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – MAIN CHAMBER - AFTERNOON

HILTON HOTEL IN MIAMI, FLORIDA - ELEVATOR – MORNING

JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – JASON'S BEDROOM – MORNING

MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION – EVENING

ROCHESTER - EASTVIEW MALL - AFTERNOON

SHAW INDUSTRIES – RECEPTION DESK – AFTERNOON

SHAW INDUSTRIES – SHAW'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CAFETERIA – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – STORM'S CLASSROOM - EVENING

X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – EVENING

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – EVENING

EXTERIORS

A STREET IN SUBURBAN ROCHESTER – MORNING

FEDERAL CONGRESS - AFTERNOON

HILTON HOTEL IN MIAMI, FLORIDA – MORNING

JASON PRIME'S HOUSE - EVENING

ROCHESTER – PUBLIC PARK - AFTERNOON

ROCHESTER - TRAIN STATION - AFTERNOON

SHAW INDUSTRIES – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – BASKETBALL COURT – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SOUTHERN FIELD – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SOUTHERN FIELD – EVENING

FADE IN.

EXT. HILTON HOTEL IN MIAMI, FLORIDA – MORNING

The Hilton in Florida is luxurious and kisses the sky.

INT. HILTON HOTEL IN MIAMI, FLORIDA - ELEVATOR – MORNING

A young couple are standing in the elevator, silently waiting to reach the ground level. They are holding hands. The guy is obviously a mutant; his skin glows a bright green. The elevator comes to a stop, and the doors open. An OLD MAN lurches inside, pushes the button for the floor below, and stands delicately to the side of the elevator. He notices the two are holding hands. The BOYFRIEND's bright green hand clasps the GIRLFRIEND's hand affectionately.

OLD MAN

Say, you got any special powers?

BOYFRIEND

(Smiles politely.) Nope. Just an ordinary mutant.

The Girlfriend smiles as well and looks up at her Boyfriend. The elevator dings and the doors open. The Old Man lurches out of the elevator.

OLD MAN

What the hell is she with HIM for then!

The smiles on the faces of both the Girlfriend and Boyfriend disappear instantly. The doors close. The Boyfriend obviously upset but hardly surprised, shakes his head. The Girlfriend is offended, both for herself and on his behalf. She puts her hand on his chest.

GIRLFRIEND

He's just a bitter old man.

BOYFRIEND

Meh, I'm used to it. Welcome to MY world…

The Girlfriend shakes her head while the Boyfriend looks dejected.

EXT. A STREET IN SUBURBAN ROCHESTER – MORNING

Birds chirp in the distance. The sun casts long shadows over everything. A woman wearing a fitted t-shirt and running shorts jogs along the sidewalk, with her yellow Labrador Retriever happily jogging beside her on a leash. A few people are getting into their cars to leave for work. They are dressed in business suits, and are performing their morning balancing act between their briefcases, their lunch, their coffee, and their car keys. Clearly, these are the people important enough to work in jobs requiring them to wear suits on Sundays, but not important enough to get out of working on Sundays. One woman clumsily carries several rolled-up plans to her car. A few children are outside, playing catch in the street as they head off to the park.

INT. CREED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – MORNING

The stairs are wide, and solid wood that glistens from the multiple coats of wax on it. The floor is hardwood to match. There is a small table against the wall adjacent to the stairs, where several sets of keys and other innocuous items are casually laid. There is also a folded newspaper on the table. The table is wood, but much darker than the stairs or floor. The walls are bone white, with white crowning on all sides. The sound of children moving upstairs can be heard.

GRAYDON CREED, a man in his late 40s with a firm, athletic build and his dirty blonde hair in a business haircut, walks towards the kitchen. Along the way, he picks up the newspaper, unfolds it, and starts reading the front page. He turns his head to the right and looks up.

CREED

Hey guys, hurry up! You need to have your breakfast soon! It's almost time for church!

INT. CREED'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

The Kitchen is larger than some people's apartments, and equally immaculate. There is a breakfast table which can seat eight easily. There is an island in the center of the Kitchen, which has two cutting tables, two sinks, several compartments for cooking equipment, and myriad cupboards and drawers on all sides. The counter is dark marble. The stations around the island all match. The fridge is huge, steel grey and black, and has a small television screen in one of the doors. The stove matches the television and has a flat, black surface with six embedded gas burners. There is a large and elaborate microwave, an equally large toaster oven, a separate toaster, and a tea kettle. A wine rack is embedded near the fridge. There is an impressive spice rack hanging on the wall, several hooks for hanging other cooking utensils, and a radio hanging above the stove. Along the walls are ornaments of plastic fruit and vegetables.

MRS. CREED, a petite but formidable woman, dressed in a decent outfit which is covered by an apron and her blonde hair in a neat bun, is at the stove, frying up breakfast.

Creed sits down at the kitchen table and starts flipping through the newspaper.

MRS. CREED

(Focusing on her cooking.) Are they coming down?

CREED

(Rifling through the paper.) They should be. I called up to them just now.

Mrs. Creed brings over a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and sets it down in front of Creed, who puts down his paper and starts eating.

MRS. CREED

Are you going to talk to the reverend today?

CREED

I don't know. Depends on how busy he is. I think there's a picnic or something after the sermon today. Maybe I'll just send him an email.

MRS. CREED

Are you going to go to this picnic-thing?

CREED

Wasn't planning on it. (Stops eating and turns to face Mrs. Creed.) I was going to have a little get-together with everyone who's registered with my site. Why?

MRS. CREED

I think you should. Speak with him, I mean.

CREED

(Shrugs.) Why's that? You don't think I should have the meeting?

MRS. CREED

It's not that, not at all. This meeting is a great opportunity for everyone to vent their frustrations and share some stories. It's just that, it's your opportunity to casually get the message out to a wider audience. Now that the MRA's been passed, it's a lot easier to talk to people about these things. It's out in the open now. Who knows; you'll probably pick up a couple of supporters while you're there.

Creed pauses for a moment, considering this. He grabs a piece of bacon and starts eating it.

CREED

Yeah, good point. I mean, I'll just bring it up in conversation. See who's interested.

MRS. CREED

What's the worst that can happen? You don't find anyone interested.

CREED

(Nods in agreement.) True. Alright, we'll see. I'll let them know there's a meeting back here later this afternoon. Sound good?

MRS. CREED

(Smiles and nods.) Yeah that's fine.

The children run into the Kitchen and grab a plate that Mrs. Creed has prepared. They head to the kitchen table, sit down, and begin eating.

CREED

(Turns to his children.) Now, hurry up and eat. We have to get going soon.

INT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – JASON'S BEDROOM – MORNING

The room is typical of a teenage boy. There are posters along all the walls. A few of them are of Kate Upton, Jennifer Lawrence, Selina Gomez, and Rihanna. There are also some pictures of Anime characters. The bed is a queen, with bland covers on them. Here are various pieces of clothing on the floor: a pair of jeans, a pair of women's jean shorts, some knee-high boots, black knee-high socks, white sports socks, a pair of pink lace panties, a matching bra, a red v-neck t-shirt, a black loose t-shirt, and a pair of men's boxers. A large yellow jacket is slung over a basic computer chair. Jubilee's sunglasses are resting neatly on the desk. The desk itself is also basic. There is a desktop computer, which is off. Most of it is covered in various papers and other items. There is a stereo system in the corner, which is playing alternative music softly.

JASON sits up in bed and scratches his head. He looks around and notices his door is open. He grabs the remote for his stereo and mutes the volume. Faintly, he hears a shower going, just as it turns off. He looks down on the floor and sees the clothes spread out on the floor. He yawns, rubs his face, looks out the window and sees the sunshine trying to push through his curtains. He is not paying attention to who walks in.

Jason turns his head, startled. JUBILEE stands at the foot of the bed, still dripping wet, hair soaked, wearing only a towel.

JUBILEE

(Smiles.) Morning, sexy.

JASON PRIME

(Smiles politely.) Oh, hey! You're up early.

JUBILEE

Yeah, well I needed a shower…another one. We got a bit sweaty last night. (Giggles.)

JASON PRIME

(Laughs.) Yeah, guess we did. Um, where are my parents? You didn't…

JUBILEE

(Sits down at the edge of the bed.) Nah, they left for church about a half hour ago. I heard them talking. They figured you had a late night last night, and didn't want to wake you. Good thing, too! (Smiles.) That could've been an awkward conversation: hey Mr. and Mrs. Prime, nice to meet you! I'm banging your son at the moment, but if you could give me about twenty minutes…

JASON PRIME

(Laughs.) Yeah they would've loved you for that! (Rubs his face.) So, um, what are your plans for the day?

JUBILEE

(Slides up on the bed, smiling playfully.) Well, I guess that depends on you. See, I don't really have anything in particular to do for the day, so I'm all yours!

JASON PRIME

(Nervous.) Um yeah, unfortunately don't think I can. Mom and dad want to go to this farm thing this afternoon. It's kind of lame, but it's a family thing, so I have to go.

JUBILEE

(Surprised, and trying to conceal her disappointment. Oh. Well, I'm sure they'll be gone for a while.

Jubilee undoes her towel and pulls it away. Jason looks down, slightly surprised.

JUBILEE

Why don't we make the most of it?

Jubilee leans in to kiss Jason, but he backs away, reluctantly kissing her back. Jubilee, feeling rejected and sensing a problem, backs away and puts her towel back on.

JUBILEE

Is there something going on?

JASON PRIME

(Still nervous.) No, no I'm fine. Just…I really should get myself cleaned up before mom and dad get back.

JUBILEE

(Discouraged, but trying not to show it.) Oh, alright. I'm guessing I should peace out then.

JASON PRIME

Uh yeah, if that's cool. I mean, I don't wanna-

JUBILEE

No, no it's alright. (Stands up and starts looking for her clothes.) I, uh…I got your number, so I'll…I'll give you a shout sometime.

JASON PRIME

(Climbs out of bed and puts on his boxers.) Yeah, definitely. You got a cell number?

JUBILEE

(Puts on her clothes.) Um yeah, about that, see I dropped my phone in my coffee a while ago. Now it's all screwed up, so… (Blushes.) …for now I'm pretty much without a cell. But you can message me on Facebook, and I'll be around on Twitter, too, so… Just drop me a line there!

JASON PRIME

(Picks up his clothes.) Cool. Hey where are you staying at now? You back home?

JUBILEE

(Looks away, feeling awkward.) Um no, I'm actually at a private school now, just outside of New York. It's called the, um… (Stops, trying to remember the name.) …Xavier…In-st-itute for higher learning or something like that. You can probably Google it.

JASON PRIME

Cool, sounds…neat; I'll check it out. Um, I'm gonna go have a shower now.

JUBILEE

Yeah no problem. I'm just…gonna head out then. Talk to you soon?

JASON PRIME

(Shimmies past Jubilee, paying careful attention to not touch her.) Yeah of course. Catch ya later. (Leans in and kisses Jubilee on the cheek, then quickly heads to the shower.)

JUBILEE

Yeah, for sure. Bye. (Waits a moment while Jason leaves, confused.)

Jubilee sits down on the bed, deflated, thinking about what his reaction meant as she picks up the remainder of her clothes.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MORNING

The warm sun kisses the rooftops of each building on the grounds.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – BASKETBALL COURT - MORNING

The Court is regulation size, with a black hard top. All the lines were clearly painted recently. The court is surrounded by a chain-link fence.

The class is mixed gender; there are both girls and boys on both teams. They are all dressed in school gym uniforms and are excited to play. There is lots of screaming, joking, and calling out amongst teammates. In order to make sure the game is fair, use of mutant powers is prohibited.

ICEMAN, dressed in a fitted t-shirt and shorts, is referee. His whistle is in his mouth, and he is poised to use it. He glances back and forth between his watch and the game, keeping precise time. After a few more seconds of play, he blows one long whistle, signally the end of the game. The guys are immediately upset that the game is over, but reluctantly stop playing and return to the ball. The girls start giggling and chatting about the game. Only a few girls do not get involved in the conversation. SHADOWCAT is one of them. She quickly jogs to Iceman, who is watching everyone collect their gear and head back into the school.

SHADOWCAT

(Timidly.) Sir, could I talk to you?

ICEMAN

Yeah, Kitty. What's up?

SHADOWCAT

When is Jubilee coming back? She's been gone for a few days now. I was just wondering what was going on.

ICEMAN

I'm sure she's fine. The Professor's keeping an eye on her.

SHADOWCAT

Well, do you know if she's alright? She left kinda suddenly.

ICEMAN

She just needs a chance to get her head on straight. She'll be back soon enough.

SHADOWCAT

(Nods, unconvinced.) Okay. Thanks, sir.

Shadowcat turns and walks away. Iceman continues to direct the children.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE - MORNING

CYCLOPS is seated at his desk, reading something on his computer, when there is a knock at the door.

CYCLOPS

(Continues to stare at his computer.) Yeah.

The door opens and Shadowcat walks in. She is nervous and timid, clutching her books to her stomach and fiddling with her backpack strap. She is still slightly sweaty from basketball. Cyclops looks up, sees her, and looks back towards his computer.

CYCLOPS

Yes, Kitty, how can I help you?

SHADOWCAT

Um, sir, I was just wondering when Jubilee is coming back.

Cyclops looks up from his computer, glancing at Shadowcat.

SHADOWCAT

She's been gone a while now, but she left all her stuff in my room – our room. She didn't tell me that she was planning on leaving, but she looked upset, and…and I just wanted to know what's going on.

CYCLOPS

It would not be appropriate for me to disclose any information regarding another student's activities to you, Katherine. But don't worry; she's fine. She'll be back soon.

SHADOWCAT

Um, sir, did Jubilee do something wrong? Is that why she left?

Cyclops turns around, serious, to face her. Shadowcat is now even more nervous. She shifts her weight back and forth from left to right.

SHADOWCAT

It's just 'cause I heard that she got yelled at by Ms. Munroe, and then there was something else that she did, and I heard you yelled at her and-

CYCLOPS

Wait, what? You heard that I was yelling at her?

SHADOWCAT

(Immediately backs towards the door, terrified.) NO! I mean, it's just, I thought someone said that she was in serious trouble, or…or something! And, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. (Immediately turns for the door.) I'll get out of your way now. I'm sorry.

CYCLOPS

Katherine!

Shadowcat slowly turns around, terrified, biting her lip.

SHADOWCAT

I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to just burst in here and demand to know where she is. It was very rude of me, and-

CYCLOPS

(Waves his hand for her to stop talking.) Katherine…Kitty, calm down. Relax. You're not in trouble. Look, the bottom line is that Jubilee needed some time to herself. It's nothing to do with you. But she's alright. If you're worried about her, don't be.

SHADOWCAT

(Still unconvinced.) Alright. Thank you, sir.

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) Have a good day.

SHADOWCAT

You too, sir. (Turns and respectfully leaves the room.)

Cyclops watches her leave, concerned. He picks up his phone and dials a three-digit number, then waits for the line to connect.

CYCLOPS

Hey Emma, when's the last time you checked up on Jubilee? (Listens to her answer.) Can you check on her again? I want to make sure everything's alright. (Listens to her answer.) Thanks. Call me once you know.

EXT. ROCHESTER – PUBLIC PARK - AFTERNOON

The Park is a nice little slice of nature. There is an open area, where a small cement path for recreation parts a sea of green, warm grass. On either side, rows of billowing trees sway in the breeze. The Church members gather after the sermon for a small picnic in the nearby Park. There is a large table of simple finger foods, three coolers of juice, a coffee and tea maker, and several garbage bins. Children are running about, doing various activities: throwing Frisbees and footballs, playing tag, eating, sitting about and chatting. Meanwhile, the adults are standing about, eating and talking amongst themselves.

Creed is standing with a small group of people, who are eagerly listening to what he has to say. They occasionally nod as they listen silently, fixated on his words. A few children run up to tell their parents something, but are quickly shushed and sent away.

CREED

You know, all I'm saying is that we need to keep track of these…mutants. I mean, who knows what they're doing behind our backs. Who knows what their agenda really is. I mean, they claim they're not out to hurt anyone, but are we just supposed to take them at their word? I mean, think about this: there are some mutants who can literally walk through walls. How do we stop someone like that from walking into a bank vault and stealing all our money, or walking onto an airplane and planting a bomb? You really expect us to just simply believe they're not a threat because they say they're not? There are some who can fire energy beams. Out of their hands, out of their eyes, out of their…wherever. What happens if they misfire, and accidentally blow up a building? I mean, are we going to risk the lives of, potentially, hundreds or even thousands of people, just so that one single mutant can say his rights as an American citizen have been observed? Thank the Lord that we have people like Senator Kelly who were able to pass the Mutant Registration Act. So now, if they don't register, they'll be breaking the law, and we can finally lock them up.

At this point, the PASTOR approaches. He stands beside Creed and puts his hand on Creed's shoulder.

PASTOR

Graydon, bless me! You must remember these are people, you know, not animals.

CREED

(Shrugs.) With some of them, it's hard to be sure. Some of those…things…they look like animals, some even worse! And, let's face it, there's a lot of them who can't even think for themselves. They just rely on animal instincts.

It's probably a mutant side-effect or something. YOU KNOW half of them won't even finish BASIC schooling! It's a wonder they can even read or write. Father, I truly believe that mutants need to be identified and controlled. They're too dangerous to be left unattended.

PASTOR

Surely, Graydon, you're only talking about a small handful of mutants. What about those mutants who are out there, doing good? Surely you wouldn't want to force them to register.

CREED

Well, if I had my way, it would only be the ones who are trouble, but we can't discriminate. It's either we get all of them or none of them. You don't get a free pass just because you're using your powers for good.

PASTOR

(Laughs politely.) Mr. Creed, you must remember that we are all God's children, even mutants.

Creed rolls his eyes in disbelief.

PASTOR

We need to treat them as such. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help myself to some of Mrs. Schwartz's lemonade. (Smiling, he walks away.)

Creed waits for the Pastor to get out of earshot before continuing.

CREED

Well, we may all be God's children, but it's clear that we're God's favourites. He didn't…infect us…punish us with such a horror. (Looks around, as if what he is about to say is a secret.) I'm holding a meeting later on, at my house. It's just an informal get-together. It'll give you the chance to speak your mind, without having to worry about liberal democrats jumping down your throats. Drop by around five or so if you want. If you've already got a prior commitment but want to know more, check out my website, "friends of humanity dot com." I hope to see you all there! (Smiles.)

Several of the parents nod in agreement and anticipation, already sympathizing with Creed's attitude.

EXT. SHAW INDUSTRIES – AFTERNOON

Shaw Industries is a company at the forefront of technological development, specializing in computer systems and advanced technology. Quietly, Shaw Industries also works on weapons technology. The entire building complex looks state-of-the-art and sophisticated. The main building, nearly two dozen floors in height, has all-glass walls on the exterior. The parking lot is immense, yet fairly full. The entire area is remote, surrounded by forestry which extends into the distance and is, therefore, quiet.

INT. SHAW INDUSTRIES – RECEPTION DESK – AFTERNOON

Two hefty security guards stand watch at the door into Shaw Industries. The floor is dark marble and spotless. The reception counter is a long, wooden crescent-shaped desk, manned by three staff members. Each is dressed in expensive business attire and wearing a headset. Other people, dressed in full business suits, walk about. A few are having casual conversations over coffee.

GYRICH walks through the front doors and approaches the front counter and stares at the center RECEPTIONIST through his sunglasses, not bothering to do her the honour of removing them. At first the Receptionist pays no attention, fixated on her own work. Gyrich coughs loudly, announcing his presence. The Receptionist continues to ignore him. Insulted and annoyed, Gyrich slams his briefcase down on the counter, making the three receptionists jump.

RECEPTIONIST

(Annoyed and unimpressed.) May I help you?

GYRICH

(Gritting his teeth.) I need to speak to Sebastian Shaw, right now.

RECEPTIONIST

He's unavailable right now. You'll have to make an appointment.

Gyrich pulls out his badge, leans over the counter, and sticks it in her face.

GYRICH

He's expecting me. Tell him I'm on my way.

Gyrich walks past the woman, holstering his badge. The Receptionist, scowling at Gyrich as he leaves but also confused by his abrasiveness, picks up her phone.

INT. SHAW INDUSTRIES – SHAW'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Shaw's Office is over twelve hundred square feet in size. The carpet is an immaculate pale beige. The back wall is floor-to-ceiling reinforced glass, cleaned no less than three times a day. There is very little furniture in the room, making the Office incredibly spacious. There is a large black line which forms a square, encompassing most of the open space. The desk, made of dark wood, glistening with wax, is nearly ten feet in length. It is flat, and is surprisingly clean for a CEO of a major company. The chair is large and menacing, covered in black leather, with impressively long arms. There are two matching visitor's chairs. Although they are of the same basic design and material as Shaw's chair, they are noticeably smaller and inferior.

SHAW, a largely-built man in a full, no-nonsense head of hair and suit which cost more than his car, is seated at his desk, looking at the monitor on his desk. He notices Gyrich walking in and looks to him with a polite smile which screams business professionalism no matter what. He doesn't bother to stand up. After all, Gyrich did just barge into his Office unannounced; why should he deserve such courtesy?

SHAW

Henry Gyrich. A pleasure to see you again!

Shaw pushes a button on his desk. Instantly, the computer monitor sinks down into a slot in his desk and disappears. The keyboard he was working on also slides into a separate slot and vanishes. He motions for Gyrich to sit down in one of the visitor's seats, noticeably distant from the desk.

SHAW

I trust you've burst into my Office with news of PROFOUND value.

GYRICH

Of course I do, Mr. Shaw. I've spoken to Senator Kelly. Now that the MRA's been passed, he's approved a trial run of the sentinels. We've worked out a temporary six month agreement. (Smiles.) If he likes what he sees, then Shaw Industries will get the contract.

Shaw sits back in his chair, amused, tenting his thick fingers.

SHAW

Excellent news, Mr. Gyrich! I assume that, as per our original discussions, the arrangement for the first six months is a fifty-fifty financial split between Shaw Industries and the DMA. After the six-month probation period, if the federal government wishes to renew the contract, Shaw Industries would receive the entire contract. Is the good Senator aware of the costs for producing and operating the sentinels?

GYRICH

I gave him a cost projection for sentinel mass production. It all depends on how many he wants, and how quickly. What does Trask say?

SHAW

Bolivar Trask has assembled all the equipment he'll need to start a sentinel production line. We've already had the factory converted to produce approximately five sentinels a day. If this project is successful, I'll develop two more factories to triple productivity.

GYRICH

(Smiles enthusiastically.) If the government decides to buy the contract outright, you'll need to produce a lot more than fifteen a day!

SHAW

(Laughs quietly.) Well, Mr. Trask is working on something for that contingency as well. But let's not worry about that now. Do you have Senator Kelly's approval in writing?

GYRICH

He's faxing me his approval as we speak. You'll have it in twenty-four hours.

SHAW

Very good, very good. I must say, Mr. Gyrich, your stance on mutant activity is puzzling. I was always under the impression you were in favour of integrating mutants into society. If I'm not mistaken, the Avengers Initiative was your pilot project, was it not?

GYRICH

(Humiliated.) Well, it was, until the Avengers proved to be nothing more than a bunch of arrogant, holier-than-thou vigilantes. From then on, I knew that mutants, or any superheroes for that matter, couldn't be trusted. They couldn't be counted on. They couldn't be allowed to exist on their own in decent society. They need to be controlled!

SHAW

(Smiles.) A man committed to the cause. I can appreciate that. So often nowadays businessmen such as ourselves are only interested in enforcing the philosophy of the highest bidder. In the end, it seems that the most important aspect in our lives is no longer the size and strength of our souls, but of our savings.

GYRICH

What about you, Shaw? I know MY agenda in this project. Are you just in it for the money?

SHAW

(Laughs gently.) Does it matter?

GYRICH

I just want to know how committed you are to this project.

At Gyrich's statement, Shaw's smile vanishes. He leans forward, the shadow of his chair draping him in darkness, and, clasping his hands together, stares down Gyrich with a more than subtle hint of confrontation.

SHAW

You needn't worry about me, Gyrich. The sentinel project is my baby. I have every intention of making this the most lucrative and effective contract Shaw Industries has ever secured.

GYRICH

And what of the mutants? What are your feelings about them?

SHAW

Mutants are people, too, which means they're bound to the same laws as humans, including your freshly-minted Mutant Registration Act. Any mutants who choose to defy this law are criminals, plain and simple. They should be treated as such.

GYRICH

Would you consider them enemies of the state?

SHAW

(Leans back and laughs loudly.) Mr. Gyrich, I sense you are searching for a definitive position to be established. However, it's not for me to make these sorts of judgements. The law is what it is; mutants who defy it are criminals, and that's it. It's up for the government and the courts to decide what to do with them. Shaw Industries isn't in the position of making policy or judging accused mutants based on that policy. Our job is simply enforcing it.

GYRICH

(Smiles and stands up.) I'll get you Kelly's approval as soon as it comes in. (Extends his hand.) It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Shaw.

SHAW

(Stands and shakes hands.) Likewise, Mr. Gyrich. I look forward to receiving that information. Once I have it, I'll contact Trask and tell him to get underway. Soon thereafter, you and your government will have an army of sentinels, rounding up mutants left, right, and center!

Gyrich smiles and turns to leave. Shaw holds his sinister smile as Gyrich leaves, his eyes remaining locked on him.

INT. X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – AFTERNOON

Cyclops is staring at one of the monitors, displaying a news broadcast, when the door opens. EMMA walks in.

CYCLOPS

What's going on with Jubilee?

As Emma walks past, Cyclops turns around in his chair to face her.

EMMA

(Leans against the central table and rubs the back of her neck, as though strained.) I don't know. She's not in any pain or distress, per se. But she's sad…and confused.

CYCLOPS

She shouldn't have left. Anyone with any sense knows the streets are a miserable place to be.

EMMA

No, it's something more than that. (Looks down.) It involves… (Raises her eyes, but keeps her head tilted down) …A boy.

CYCLOPS

(Huffs and shakes his head, unimpressed and unsurprised.) Of course it does. (Starts to turn back around to face the monitor.)

EMMA

No, it's more than just a teenage fling with a boy. (Folds her arms, as though cold.) The boy was merely the catalyst for something larger; the feelings I sensed from her are ones which have been there for a long time, well embedded in her psyche.

CYCLOPS

You think we should move in?

EMMA

(Shrugs.) The Professor will make the final decision. In my opinion, we should've collected her as soon as she left.

CYCLOPS

(Shakes head.) She's confused and frightened. We have to give her time to figure out what she wants. We try and drag her back, and she'll hate us even more than she already does.

EMMA

And while she's out there, who knows what could happen to her! Aside from the normal risks of being a runaway on the streets, she's a mutant. It's only a matter of time before she runs into one of those anti-mutant bigots. And now that the MRA is in effect, she could actually be arrested and charged!

CYCLOPS

(Shrugs gently.) Alright, I'll talk to Ororo; see what she says. She's closer to Jubilee than the rest of us. If she thinks we should move in, I'll speak to the Professor. (Pauses, thinking, then looks up at Emma.) You're worried about this MRA thing.

EMMA

(Shudders gently.) I just don't like the direction society appears to be headed. I feel…stalked, as though a predator was lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. They can't come at us directly; they'd never stop us that way. Instead, they inch closer to us, moving one step at a time and hoping we either won't notice or won't object.

Cyclops stands and walks towards Emma. Emma looks up at him, worried and in need of reassurance.

CYCLOPS

It won't come to that. The Professor won't allow it. He's in Washington right now. He'll convince Congress to change its mind.

EMMA

You know, why doesn't he just use his powers to change their minds? I mean, he could get them ALL to vote down the bill today!

CYCLOPS

Of course he could. But as soon as he stopped using his powers, they'd go back to how they were. And they'd realize that a mutant had coerced them into destroying the MRA. That's exactly the problem what people like Senator Kelly fear. (Shakes his head.) No, this is one decision the Professor can't interfere in.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CAFETERIA – AFTERNOON

The Cafeteria has a small number of students sitting around. Most of the students are in class or outside. PYRO is seated at a table in the far corner, playing with a plate of fries. Shadowcat walks into the Cafeteria, spots Pyro, and sits down beside him.

SHADOWCAT

Um, hey, how's it going?

PYRO

(Shrugs.) Meh. I'm alright. What's going on?

SHADOWCAT

(Takes a fry and eats it.) Not much. We played basketball this morning. I scored twelve points!

Shadowcat laughs, excited, but notices that Pyro is completely unimpressed, so her laughter dies off.

SHADOWCAT

So, um, I was wondering if you've heard from Jubilee since-

PYRO

(Irritated.) Since she shot me in the chest and left me to get busted by Mister Drake? No, I haven't heard from her!

SHADOWCAT

(Backs away slightly, and completely retracts her hand from Pyro's plate.) Oh, ok, um, sorry. I mean, I'm sure she had a good reason…for, you know…running off…and, you know, shooting you in the chest.

PYRO

(Shrugs and stares at his fries.) Well, can't say I really have a lot of love for the lil' tosser at this point. Sorry.

SHADOWCAT

Hey what happened anyway? Like, how'd it all go down?

PYRO

(Shrugs again, but continues staring at his fries.) What's there to tell? We went to Grand Central. Mister Drake showed up; she bolted, and left me there to get dragged back to school. I was running with her, yeah, until we got to a sewage drain. Then she used her powers and shot me in the chest. Knocked me flat on me ass. When I looked up, she was on the other side, taking off.

SHADOWCAT

(Sits back, confused.) That's so weird. All her stuff's still in our room. I figured she'd be back by now.

PYRO

(Leans forward against the table.) Well, yeah, so did I! Imagine my bleedin' surprise! She fuckin' ditched me at the side of the road! You know, if you see her again, tell her I wanna have a word with her! She showed me her power…

Pyro pulls a Zippo lighter from his pocket. It is a simple Zippo lighter, but has the image of a flame with teeth and eyes running along the bottom. He flicks it open and lights it. Shadowcat looks on in fear. Pyro waves his hand over the flame, catching a ball of fire in his hand. He holds the ball of flame out towards her, admiring it. Slowly, the flame stretches upwards. It splits in two, and circles back in on itself to reconnect, like a double-helix. Shadowcat, now terrified, looks at the flame, and then up at Pyro.

PYRO

Now, I'd like the chance to show her mine.

Shadowcat stares at the flame in Pyro's hand, eyes wide. Her eyes then dart back and forth between Pyro's face and his hand.

SHADOWCAT

(Nervous.) Well then, good to hear you're over it. Um, I'm going to, um, leave now. (Smiles politely and quickly stands up.) I'll…see you around, John.

Pyro flicks his hand closed, extinguishing the flame. He slouches back in his chair, staring at Shadowcat in anger. Shadowcat quickly backs away and leaves.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – MAIN HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Shadowcat walks down the hall, looking pensive and confused. She gets to her door and pauses before opening. She puts her ear to the door and listens, wondering if perhaps Jubilee had returned and was trying to be quiet about it. Hearing nothing, she opens the door.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – AFTERNOON

Shadowcat opens the door and steps inside. She closes the door and looks around. Her side of the room is relatively clean and orderly. Books are stacked on her night stand. Her bed is made. Her clothes are off the floor and either hung up or in a laundry bin. She turns and looks at Jubilee's side. Several pieces of clothing are strewn about the floor and the bed, which is little more than a knot of blankets and sheets. Her make-up equipment is loosely collected on her night stand. Her laptop and backpack are also on the night stand. Shadowcat moves her gaze away, but then goes back to the night stand. Upset, she sits down on Jubilee's bed and opens her laptop. On the screen is Jason Prime's Facebook profile page. Shadowcat pauses, thinking. She opens up the message section, and finds a series of emails between Jubilee and Jason. She opens and reads the latest one, written several months ago, which has his address in it. Shadowcat runs to her night stand, grabs a piece of paper and a pen, and returns. She quickly scribbles down the address and directions and runs out of the Room.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SOUTHERN FIELD - AFTERNOON

Pyro is outside, throwing a football around with some of the other boys. He runs backwards, his head looking in the direction he is coming from, watching the football flying towards him. In an impressive display of athleticism, he catches it, comes to a stop, turns, and throws it back. After the other student catches the football, Pyro smiles. He then sees Shadowcat running to him, and his smile disappears instantly. He turns and looks back at the person he was throwing the football to.

SHADOWCAT

Hey John? Can I talk to you for a second?

PYRO

What's up, Kitty? Find your loonie friend, or did she just spontaneously combust? (Looks at Shadowcat.) PLEASE tell me she spontaneously combusted!

SHADOWCAT

(Ignores the insult Pyro just made against Jubilee.) Well, um, I haven't found her yet, but I think I know where she went. I want to go get her.

PYRO

Kay, so go. What you waiting here for? (Raises his hand, waiting for a pass.)

SHADOWCAT

(Shifts her weight nervously from foot to foot.) Well, I kinda need your help.

Pyro glances at Shadowcat briefly, then runs off, his eyes looking to the sky in the direction of the student who threw the football. The ball seems to find its wait straight into Pyro's arms, but as he catches it, he trips and falls. Shadowcat giggles playfully, but quickly stifles it. Pyro quickly gets up, dusts off his jeans, and picks up the ball. He turns, winds up, and throws.

PYRO

(Starts walking back towards Shadowcat.) What you need me for?

SHADOWCAT

Well, before she left, Jubilee was telling me about what her life was like before she came here. And she mentioned this guy named Jason. Apparently she was really into him and so I think that, if she didn't go back home to her parents, and she's not at the school-

PYRO

Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, 'cause I'm not sure I fancy this train of thought's final destination. (Stops in front of Shadowcat.) You're telling me that lil' miss boom-boom blew me off – literally – to run off to be with her ex? And now, you want ME to come and help you drag her fashionista ass back here? (Laughs.) You can sod off on that!

SHADOWCAT

Look, I know what she did to you wasn't cool, and hey, once I know she's alright, whatever you want to say to her is fine with me. But…I'm worried about her. The teachers all say she's fine, but there's just something about her leaving which makes me think she's not.

PYRO

Uh huh. Hey, did it ever occur to you that maybe the teachers know what's best for her? I mean, aren't, like, half of 'em telepaths? I think they'd be able to keep an eye on her. And besides, maybe she ran away, and the teachers decided that it was best if she stayed away. Ever thought about that?

SHADOWCAT

I don't think that's it. It's not how these guys are. Please, John! She needs us.

PYRO

(Huffs in disbelief.) I'm sure she can handle herself.

SHADOWCAT

Maybe she can, but she'd be a lot better off with us around her. (Steps towards Pyro.) Come on, when's the last time you turned down an adventure? Hey, if nothing else, it'll give you a chance to run around New York State a bit! And besides, I thought you wanted to see her again!

PYRO

Did you not hear a bloody word I said? I ran away once, WITH HER, remember? Got to the train station! Then she popped off 'n' left me to take the fall! Not doin' that again. Sorry, love.

SHADOWCAT

Can't kick her ass if she's not around.

Pyro, not considering this angle or argument, pauses to think. Annoyed, he turns and stares at Shadowcat.

PYRO

Ugh…you are such a wanker! Alright fine! Let me get my jacket. But we better find her before I get bored! Or hungry!

Shadowcat jumps up and down, excited.

PYRO

God, you know, between the two of you, you're both royal pains in my-

The football, thrown by the other student, smacks Pyro in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Shadowcat jumps, startled.

PYRO

OW! Fucking asshole!

EXT. FEDERAL CONGRESS – AFTERNOON

The steps of Federal Congress are bustling with senators, congressmen, lobbyists, and other business people walking and running about. Almost everyone has a briefcase, and everyone is dressed in proper business suits. A warm sun shines down, casting a long shadow along the stairs. PROFESSOR X and BEAST approach the steps.

BEAST

A government of the people, by the people, for the people. Indeed.

PROFESSOR X

Perhaps they weren't aware of the existence of mutants when those words were first spoken, but we'll do our best to open their eyes. Hank, we must not fail here. Mutants have already begun to assemble, all over the United States. And elsewhere in the world, mutants are preparing for pre-emptive attacks on their own governments, in case they decide to follow the US example. If we don't stop this madness here, mutants of the world will lash out, unleashing their powers on mankind. And if they mobilize under those like Magneto, it could plunge this country – perhaps even the world - into civil war.

BEAST

We shall not allow that, Professor.

WOLVERINE

Hank?

Beast and Professor X turn around to see WOLVERINE. He is wearing a collared shirt and dressy jacket, with jeans and dress shoes. He cracks a brief smile as he approaches.

BEAST

(Smiles.) Logan, my old friend! What a pleasure it is to see you again! Professor, allow me to introduce Logan. He was the officer we met in Vancouver.

Professor X extends his hand and Wolverine shakes it.

PROFESSOR X

A pleasure to meet you. You look exactly how I remem- uh, how Hank described you. Henry says that you helped him out of a tense situation in Canada during his last visit.

WOLVERINE

It was just a bunch of drunks who didn't know when to shut up. Wasn't anything too serious.

BEAST

Perhaps. So Logan, what brings you to Capitol Hill?

WOLVERINE

Got word your Congress passed that INSANE Mutant Registration Act. The Canadian government sent me to watch it get passed and report back to them. They want to see what the fallout's gonna be. (Smiles.) They're expecting some fireworks!

BEAST

Well, with a degree of luck, perhaps we can avert said "fireworks" before they begin. Forgive me, but why did they send you?

WOLVERINE

I work for a government department which deals with mutants. I'm one of the team leaders.

PROFESSOR X

I see that both our governments have departments which deal with mutant affairs. I hope yours is more tolerant to mutant activity than ours.

WOLVERINE

I'm sure it is. What about the two of you? What are you doing here?

BEAST

The Professor is going to be addressing Congress, on behalf of all mutants. Should providence smile upon us this day, he shall be able to convince the Senate to quash Bill 781.

WOLVERINE

Oh yeah, now I know who you are! I've heard about you. Professor Xavier! Charles. You're sort of the national spokesman for mutants.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles politely.) If I am, it's strictly in an unofficial capacity. There are many mutants out there who wish they weren't mutants, simply because they only wish to have a normal life, free from the scorn and criticism of normal humans. Most of these individuals have no voice of their own. I'll be that voice if needs be.

WOLVERINE

Well, good luck, Chuck. Looks like this group's licking their lips already. Don't know how safe mutants will be once this thing gets passed. Or humans, for that matter. I'm guessing there's more than a few mutants who aren't gonna stand for this new law. Hope security's tight here.

BEAST

I am certain the government is aware of the enmity this Bill has caused. They will undoubtedly be prepared for any transgressions.

WOLVERINE

(Shrugs.) Well, either way, should be interesting. Anyway, I'm gonna go find a seat. I'll see you inside. (Turns to Professor X.) Nice meeting you.

With that, Wolverine walks off. Professor X and Beast turn and look back at Congress.

BEAST

Professor, Logan does have a point. Undoubtedly, we are not the only mutants who will be attending Congress over the next few days.

PROFESSOR X

Of course, but hopefully they won't resort to violence. Now is an especially tumultuous time for the American public. They're terrified of mutants; the last thing we need is for further escalation. We should be going inside as well. I'll be speaking first.

BEAST

Of course, Professor. However, perhaps we should contact Scott. In the event emotions do spill over, they could be prepared to reach our location promptly.

PROFESSOR X

Very well, but it is only as a precaution. If violence does break out here, I want it contained and dispersed as soon as possible, not add to it by bringing in the X-Men. You go inside; I'll join you shortly.

Beast nods and leaves. Professor X waits for him to leave, and then heads off in the opposite direction.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

About eight scientists in lab coats are working around MORPH. Some are examining reports on tablets, others are working on computers, and two are standing beside Gyrich, who towers over Morph and the table. Morph, weak from terror and lack of food, looks around, trying to locate a way out.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

The Station is crowded with people, moving in all directions. Most are sitting or standing around, waiting for their train.

Storm, Iceman, and Morph step in and look around.

STORM

Split up; fan out.

MORPH

And remember, kids: don't talk to strangers!

Storm walks straight ahead into the crowd, while Iceman goes left and Morph goes right. As Morph pushes past people, he is constantly looking around in all directions, trying to find either Jubilee or Pyro.

As Morph walks through the crowd, he bumps into several people.

MORPH

Excuse me. Excuse me.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

Gyrich looks down at Morph and smiles.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

As Morph emerges from the crowd, he goes to the nearest exit, thinking perhaps Jubilee had gone through there. As he gets to the door, two men in suits walk up behind him. One man raises a small pen-like device and jabs Morph in the back of the neck. Morph groans and loses consciousness immediately. Before he hits the ground, the men grab him and hastily drag him out the door.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

So you're certain the drugs have worn off, right?

SCIENTIST

Yes, sir. His toxicity reports indicate he's clean.

Morph rapidly grows more uncomfortable and anxious with each passing second.

GYRICH

Good. (Turns to Morph.) So, Mister Kevin Sydney, it's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you haven't been put through too much discomfort during your stay here.

MORPH

(Still woozy.) Under the Fourth Amendment, I demand that you release me immediately. I…I have the right against…unreasonable search and seizure.

GYRICH

The Constitution applies to human beings! YOU are a mutant, a perverse corruption passing as a human being! Besides, the Fourth Amendment applies when there isn't probably cause, and we have probable cause to hold you, Mister Sydney. Do you know how you got here?

MORPH

I'm guessing one of your chumps drugged me from behind and dragged me here.

GYRICH

(Smiles.) Something like that. (Turns and waves to the Guard Commander, who is standing beyond Morph's gaze.) Recognize this man?

The GUARD COMMANDER walks up to the table and looks down at Morph. Morph stares at the Guard Commander, wide-eyed and in terror.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

The Guard Commander's Office is simple. There is a single desk, along with a large console. Along the wall are over two dozen monitors, showing various areas inside the compound.

The Guard Commander is reading a book and not paying any attention. Morph sneaks up behind him and injects the syringe into the back of his neck. The Guard Commander jumps slightly, but quickly loses consciousness. He slumps into his seat, dropping his book to the floor.

MORPH

Nighty night! Tisk tisk, sleeping on the job. I should report you, you know. (Giggles.) Looks like it's lights out for you.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

As Morph remembers the events at the Military Installation, the face of the Guard Commander becomes more and more familiar, and more terrifying.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Morph stares at the Guard Commander, slumped over in his seat.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

The Guard Commander stares at Morph, his face displaying a mixture of disgust at the mutant, and petty amusement at the sight of him strapped down like an animal.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Morph's skin and uniform begin to shift, and he transforms his image to that of the Guard Commander. Morph (as the Guard Commander) pushes the wheeled chair with the real Guard Commander on it to the side of the room and starts typing into the console. On the computer's monitor, the words "SURVEILLANCE DISENGAGED" appear and begin to flash.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

MORPH

You! You're…

Morph suddenly stops talking. He realizes that admitting he recognized the man as the Guard Commander he incapacitated would mean he was admitting to being involved in the attack.

MORPH

I've never seen him before. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell.

GYRICH

(Smiles, amused.) Of course it doesn't. Allow me to explain. See, you're in a military complex right now, in northern New Jersey. Several days ago, this very facility was attacked by a group of mutants, yourself included.

MORPH

Ya know, it's amazing how often people mistake me for someone else! Sorry to disappoint you!

GYRICH

Oh don't worry; you won't disappoint. You see, we know it was you who knocked out the senior guard on duty. Remember when you broke into the Office and deactivated all the cameras? I'm guessing you didn't notice the camera inside the Office itself!

Morph's eyes widen, but he says nothing. Gyrich, reading Morph's feeble attempts to conceal his reactions, smiles.

GYRICH

I'll take your silence as confirmation. See, we got a few shots of you on film, but had no idea who you were. I'll give you and your team this: your attack was sloppy, but still left us with very few useful leads. It was just good fortune that you bumped into this man at Grand Central Station the other day.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

As Morph walks through the crowd, he bumps into several people. One of these people, the Guard Commander from the Military Installation, a large man in general, stops after passing him, wide-eyed. Morph does not notice, and continues moving. The Guard Commander turns around and looks back.

The Guard Commander quickly reaches for his phone and begins dialing. The number on his phone which comes up is listed as 'Henry Gyrich'.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

We showed him the footage of you, and he had no idea who you were either. But, when you bumped into him at the train station, he recognized you right away. (Smiles.) You must have one of those unforgettable faces.

MORPH

Mom always said I was a handsome devil.

GYRICH

(Grins.) Devil indeed. Any of this coming back to you now?

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

CU (EYE-LEVEL) OF MORPH, PUSHING THROUGH THE CROWD.

Morph continues pushing through the crowd, on his way towards one of the ticket booths.

ICEMAN (VIA RADIO)

Storm, Morph, I've found her. She's by the ticket booths on the south end.

STORM (VIA RADIO COM)

Understood, Iceman. I am on my way. Morph, go to the door and be ready to intercept them.

Morph immediately turns and starts to head to the nearest exit, hoping he can get outside and cut off Jubilee and Pyro if they try to run to the street.

MORPH

(Hastily pushes his way past.) Excuse me, excuse me please!

ICEMAN (VIA RADIO)

Storm, she's running! Out the back door; I'm on it!

As Morph emerges from the crowd, he goes to the nearest exit, thinking perhaps Jubilee had gone through there. As he gets to the door, two men in suits walk up behind him. One man raises a small pen-like device and jabs Morph in the back of the neck. Morph groans and loses consciousness immediately. Before he hits the ground, the men grab him and hastily drag him out the door.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

(Folds his arms.) Allow me to fill in the missing blanks.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

As Morph walks through the crowd, he bumps into several people. One of these people, the Guard Commander from the Military Installation, a large man in general, stops after passing him, wide-eyed. Morph does not notice, and continues moving. The Guard Commander turns around and looks back.

The Guard Commander quickly reaches for his phone and begins dialing. The number on his phone which comes up is listed as 'Henry Gyrich'.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – EVENING

Gyrich's phone rings. He looks at the number on the phone, and grunts. Annoyed, he picks it up.

GYRICH

This is Gyrich.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

GUARD COMMANDER

Mr. Gyrich, sorry to disturb you, but I thought you should know this. Remember that footage you showed me of the attack yesterday? I just saw that mutant again! He's here, sir, he's here, at Grand Central Station!

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Are you sure? He's with you right now?

GUARD COMMANDER

I'm certain, sir. What would you like me to do?

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Where are you right now?

GUARD COMMANDER

I'm in the main hall at Grand Central Station, near the ticket booths.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – EVENING

GYRICH

Okay. Don't do anything. Don't let him out of your site. Call me again if he leaves. I'm sending some people over right now.

GUARD COMMANDER (ON THE PHONE)

Okay, sir. Will do.

GYRICH

Good work! There's a big reward if this is the guy! I'll be in touch. (He hangs up the phone.)

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

Fortunately, we had some people there at the time. Getting you proved to be easier than I thought. What were you doing there, anyway?

MORPH

(Shrugs.) Looking for a friend. What were YOUR people doing there?

GYRICH

(Laughs lightly.) Looking for a friend, too.

MORPH

So, let me get this straight. Your flunky here THINKS he recognizes me from a video surveillance tape, and THAT'S the basis of your evidence? (Laughs heartily.) Wow, the courts are going to fry you on site with this!

GYRICH

Yes, I'll admit it's not much to go on. Fortunately, you provided us with still more evidence; how generous of you! It seems you left a little souvenir during your attack on the base, a blood sample.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Morph, Polaris, and Iceman start to head to the door leading to the corridor, where Beast is waiting, when he hears the sound of keys going into the exit door. Instinctively, Beast stretches out his arm to block the others, and then pushes them back into the room.

BEAST

Watch out!

Several soldiers step into the corridor, raise their energy weapons, and fire before Beast can close the door. Their shots, brilliant beams of energy, soar through the air, lighting up the corridor and showering the floor with sparks. Some of the blasts hit the walls in the corridor, leaving scorching burn marks. Others fly through the doorway before the door can close, leaving burn marks on the filing cabinet and the wall. The X-Men spin away from the doorway, their backs to the wall.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

It seems that you ran into a bit of trouble on the way out.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM – NIGHT

ICEMAN

Okay, this isn't fun anymore! We need to get the hell out of here!

BEAST

(Wincing in pain and clutching his arm.) I wholeheartedly concur. An expedient departure would be most preferable.

ICEMAN

Yeah, what you said…

Iceman, still holding onto Polaris, points at the ground and begins to form an ice belt.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

But I'm sure you don't remember any of that, do you?

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

ICEMAN

Time to slide on out of here!

The belt extends, and Iceman, holding Polaris and Morph, begin to move along it. Beast, still clutching his arm, jumps onto the back. Together, they begin to head in the direction of their entry point.

As they travel along Iceman's ice sheet, a cannon from somewhere behind them fires. A large energy blast hits the base of the ice sheet, exploding, and sending the four X-Men flying.

Beast lands on his injured arm, howling in pain and rolling about. Iceman lands on his side. Before he can react, Polaris lands on top of him, screaming and crying. They tumble a few metres; Iceman does his best to protect Polaris, but loses her in the fall.

ICEMAN

LORNA!

Iceman quickly sits up and crawls towards Polaris, who is doubled over in pain.

Morph is thrown through the air, landing flat on his back.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

Morph winces in pain as he remembers landing on his back.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Wincing and rocking, Morph coughs and spits up blood. Dazed, he slowly rolls onto his front and, spitting blood onto the ground, looks up. In front of Morph are the other three X-Men, all seated on the ground, before at least a dozen armed soldiers, as well as four jeeps and three tanks. Several dozen guards stand beside the tanks. All have their weapons aimed squarely at the X-Men.

MORPH

And…(cough) I thought…this was going to be…(cough) boring. (Wipes the blood from his lip.)

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

And, our equipment confirmed what we already suspected about you: that you are in fact a mutant. While you were unconscious, we took a blood sample. It confirms that you have the mutated genome. Now we know for certain that mutants attacked the base. No wonder the government's working on controlling you people.

MORPH

Well, asshole, since I'm a mutant, explain to me why I shouldn't simply jump off this table and snap your neck like a twig?

GYRICH

An excellent question; why don't you go ahead and try?

Morph struggles in his restraints, but nothing happens.

GYRICH

You seem to be having some difficulty using your 'super strength.' Allow me to explain that one, too. I'm not sure what your mutant power is, but it's been nullified in this building. The exterior walls are lined with special devices which emit an energy field which temporarily renders mutated genes dormant. It's really quite ingenious. No mutant powers can operate within these walls. Incredible piece of technology, don't you think?

MORPH

(Terrified.) What…what do you want with me?

Gyrich smiles, knowing that Morph knows he is in trouble.

GYRICH

I think we're finally getting somewhere. In response to your question, right now, nothing. You've already given me three things I desperately needed. First, you helped me identify at least one of the attackers on the base. We had your blood sample, but had no idea who it was. You're a good citizen, Mister Sydney. No criminal record, no previous run-ins with the law. You're clean as a whistle, or at least you were, until now. Second, by being a mutant, you've confirmed exactly what I suspected all along: that mutants WERE responsible for the attack on the base!

MORPH

What did you expect from us! You're forcing us to expose ourselves, so that you and your sick little friends can hunt us down like animals! WE'RE HUMAN BEINGS FOR GOD'S SAKE!

GYRICH

Mister Sydney! You've been reading too many comic books! No one's said anything about hunting down mutants. We simply want to know where they are. That way, if any mutants do decide to turn criminal, we'll know how to find them.

MORPH

Criminal! In other words, when they decide they DON'T want to register themselves with you!

GYRICH

(Shrugs.) Thanks to the MRA, yes, that's it exactly. Anyway, there's one other thing you helped me with. Your driver's license shows you live at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. (Leans over towards Morph.) Tell me, Mister Sydney: if I were to conduct a search of this 'school', what would I find: a well-run institution of private education, or a boarding house for mutant criminals? Would I find eager young minds ready to become contributing members of society, or a terrorist cell?

MORPH

(Laughs nervously.) A terrorist cell! Mister, YOU'VE been reading too many comic books!

GYRICH

We'll see soon enough. Oh, by the way, I should inform you, since you've been out of touch with the real world for a while. A few days ago Congress passed the Mutant Registration Act. All mutants MUST now legally register with their local authorities, or risk persecution by the Federal government. And, I promise you, I will pursue the prosecution of mutants to the fullest extent of the law!

MORPH

None of this answers my question, mister…mister… Who the hell are you, anyway?

GYRICH

You may call me Peter. And, in response to your question, I already told you: right now, I don't want anything from you. I'd ask you for information on what you were doing in my base, what you know about this Installation, who you're working for and all that, but I doubt you'd be very forthcoming with details. I could threaten you, but then you'd just give me a long-winded dramatic speech about never surrendering and all that crap, so I'll save both our time. Don't worry; you WILL give me the information that I want.

MORPH

(Tugs at his restraints.) And then…?

GYRICH

And then? Remember, Mister Sydney: you're a criminal. We have indisputable evidence that YOU were involved in the terror attack on a federal Military Installation. Do you know what this makes you and your friends? Terrorists! You, Mister Sydney, are a terrorist. At the very least, you'll be spending the rest of your natural life in a federal penitentiary. But I've got something in store for you which is MUCH more exciting than staring at the same four walls day-in and day-out for the next sixty years. Once we're done with you here, you'll be relocated to another facility. Now, I feel I should ask, don't suppose you'd be interested in surrendering any information about your mutant affiliations or the details of your operation inside this base that fateful night.

MORPH

Sorry. When your goons jumped me, they must have stabbed me in the memory part of my brain. I don't remember a single thing about my life before I met you. Such a shame, too!

GYRICH

(Nods.) Yes, quite a shame. Fortunately, I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to…restore your memory.

EXT. FEDERAL CONGRESS – AFTERNOON

Professor X looks around, waiting for someone to arrive.

DESTINY

Unable to see what the future may hide, Charles Xavier seeks me to guide.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles and turns towards Destiny.) Irene. I'm sure you already know.

Destiny, a mutant with the ability to see into the future, walks towards Professor X. She is blind, and as such requires a walking stick to guide her. She is tall, slender, and draped in a long, black trench coat, despite it being seasonably warm. She is also wearing a red, thin turtleneck and form-fitting black slacks. Unlike most others who are visually impaired, she doesn't wear glasses; rather, a large, black, floppy-brimmed had conceals her eyes from the world. She smiles as Professor X approaches her.

DESTINY

Destiny is the name. Clairvoyance is the game.

PROFESSOR X

Very well. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice.

DESTINY

Time concerns me not; for clairvoyance do you yearn. The outcome of today burdens you great concern.

PROFESSOR X

Oh, you've become a telepath recently?

DESTINY

(Smiles.) Your behaviours are known to me; I greatly admire you. And I respect the privacy of your mind. Yours is so vast, I would misconstrue. A jumble of dangers and terrors is mine.

PROFESSOR X

Of course. I would not venture to read your thoughts. Irene- Destiny, I'm afraid I don't have much time. Recently, political events in the United States have placed the mutant population in a position more precarious than normal. As well, one member of my team has gone missing – kidnapped. We have no leads on his whereabouts. Can you tell me what the future holds for mutants and our absent friend?

DESTINY

The path of our brothers and sisters with doom is fraught. Those with fear and hate seek to extinguish our light. Your friend's suffering is made for the lot. Betrayal shall foreshadow the coming night.

PROFESSOR X

Betrayal? Who will betray whom?

DESTINY

Death and sorrow await you and your kind. All over this nation, only despair will you find.

PROFESSOR X

Wait, what are you saying? That we fail? That mutants will be condemned to a fate worse than this? Please, Destiny, help me!

DESTINY

No aid can I render upon this, your path; sorrow and sadness alone I foresee. And time is a tempest; to avoid further wrath, heed this as one of many for thee. The future resembles a river that flows, breaking off branches going every which way. Escaping this branch may mean one of greater woes, and would certainly spell the end of my day. Take heed, Charles Xavier; the darkest hour has yet but arrived. To the ends of the Earth, only those strongest will have survived.

Professor X stares at Destiny in horror. He has taken as a given that Destiny is incapable of lying about what she sees. Even if she could lie, what purpose would it suit her to do so? Her powers are unexplainable, even by him, but he has also never known her to be wrong. This means that doom is coming, not just for the X-Men, and perhaps not even just for mutants, but for all of civilization.

INT. CREED'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Creed's living room is filled with about twenty people, of various backgrounds and cultures, both men and women, all there for the same reason: to share their hate of mutants. Creed is the only one standing, at the front of the room, facing his guests. There are bowls of snacks on the table, as well as dozens of plastic cups, accompanying jugs of juice and water, as well as about a dozen bottles of beer and a few glasses of wine.

CREED

Thank you all for coming. It really means a lot to me. I must admit, I'm a little overwhelmed by the support. You're all here for the same reason: you want to hear the truth. You've heard the liberal left-wing media choke our airwaves with puff-pieces and biased stories of mutant do-gooders, and anecdotes of mutants who are well-rounded contributors to society. But we all know that that's not the whole story; it's not the truth. What they've been giving us is a pile of garbage. Well, here's the truth, the truth that they don't want to get out. Every year, thousands of crimes are committed in the US by mutants. Statistically, every two minutes, a mutant commits a crime in this country. And these aren't just simple crimes like theft under five grand or anything like that. There are hundreds, and I mean HUNDREDS, of violent crimes committed by mutants. How many crimes do you think have been committed by mutants in the time you've been sitting here? How many families' lives have been ruined by those monsters, while we sit here having light refreshments?

The group mumbles to itself, nodding in agreement or shaking their heads in disgust towards mutants.

CREED

You all remember the story on the news last week, of the attack on the Golden Gate Bridge. Now, just take that as an example. The Golden Gate Bridge is a national monument for heaven's sake. When our children think of what makes America great, they look at things like the Statue of Liberty, the Alamo, and the Golden Gate Bridge. It's almost as if these mutants WANT us to hate them! Day after day, month after month, year after year, they keep lashing out at us, trying to destroy those things which are most important to us, which are most important to our children. They don't stop. They don't learn. They don't understand, and they never will. They're trying to destroy those things which make America great! And they will not stop until they succeed!

Creed pauses, interrupted by several others loudly showing their support.

CREED

Now, we, civilized, patriotic Americans, have tried, with exhaustion, to be tolerant to these mutants. When they spit in our face, we turn the other cheek. When they clench their fists, we open our hands. When they gnash their teeth at us, we smile. We try, and we try, and we try. We've taken their abuse for years now, and our security, our piece of mind, our very souls are put on the line every day in the name of 'tolerance.' Now, to be fair, a lot of them have grown up in very impoverished neighbourhoods. And I can admit, growing up in those ghettos and gated communities will harden you a little. They'll make you resentful, make you violent. They probably come from broken homes, too. It's living in those kinds of neighbourhoods, living in all that poverty, which messes you up. I get that, I get all that.

Creed pauses. The crowd has calmed down a little, but rumblings of agreement can still be heard. Creed grins, feeling their empathy and support.

CREED

Here's what I don't get. Sure, the mutants who grew up in these poor conditions end up turning to crime and violence. They attack those who aren't struggling as much as they did, folks like you and I. But what about the mutants who didn't grow up in those kinds of environments? What about the mutants who had nice, respectable parents growing up, the ones who tried to put them through school, to teach them proper values, to raise them right? What about those mutants who have no excuse? They can't say they were abused as children! They can't claim that 'society didn't give them a fair shake!' They can't make any of those claims of inequality and injustice. So what's their excuse? Now, I'm no expert on mutation, but it's almost as if they're genetically inclined to be criminals! Maybe something happens in their brains which makes them deviant! All of a sudden, they develop their freakish nature, and all concept of right and wrong goes out the window. All of a sudden, they get it in their heads that this world belongs to them, and all the laws, both moral and legal, no long apply to them.

Creed pauses and takes a swig from his beer.

CREED

Well, FINALLY, we're starting to wake up. We're starting to realize that these mutants can't be reformed, that they can't be reconciled with. The government's finally passed the Mutant Registration Act, which makes it the law for mutants to register with the government immediately. Now, I'm sure a lot of those mutants will say that this is a violation of their rights, that it's some form of systemic racism. Maybe it is, but what alternative do we have? You have freaks out there like Magneto – who, by the way, attacked Alcatraz the other day, ANOTHER national monument! These monsters out there only seem to be interested in hurting us as much as possible and as often as possible. What do they expect from us? Do they expect us to just roll over and take it…again? If you ask me, they bring this kind of judgement on themselves. If they would learn to stop attacking us and grow up normally, then we wouldn't have a problem!

Creed stops to take another swig of his beer.

CREED

Now, I haven't said anything you didn't know already. You don't need me to give you proof of this. You've seen it with your own eyes. You've seen mutants around you, on the news, on the radio. You've heard about the things they do, the crimes and acts of terror they've committed against us. You know that these mutants laugh at our laws. They use their powers to bring us to our knees, begging for mercy in our own homes. Well, I say it's time to take our homes BACK, to take our streets BACK, to take OUR LIVES BACK!

His words are met by cheers from the audience.

CREED

Now, I don't know about you, but I for one am not interested in living in fear anymore! I'm not interested in having to stare at people I see on the street, wondering if they're a mutant, wondering if they're hiding some power of theirs. Maybe that mutant you see walking down the street could blow a hole in a tank just by pointing at one! Maybe they can lift the Empire State Building with one hand! Maybe, just maybe, they're reading my mind while I'm looking at them, stealing secrets in my head, probing me, mentally raping me! I don't know about you, but I don't want those mutant bastards doing that to me, to my wife, to my children, to my family or yours either! (Audience cheers.) I'll be holding a rally soon. It's time for the American public to stand up and say 'enough is enough!' We need to send our government a message: the MRA is a good start, but that's all it is. We need to stand and, as one voice, tell our government that these mutants are out of control, our country is out of control, our lives are out of control, and that if they don't crack down harder on those god-forsaken demons, then we'll kick them out and elect a government which will! ARE YOU WITH ME?

Thunderous cheers from the crowd, as they all leap from their seats in support. Creed smiles at his reception, shaking the hands of the people around him. At that moment, Mrs. Creed comes in and whispers something to her husband. Creed nods, and she then goes back into the Kitchen.

CREED

Well, ladies and gentlemen, my lovely wife has just informed me there's something going on in Washington right now. Apparently, Charles Xavier, the unofficial advocate for mutants in America, is making a plea to Congress! Let's hear what he has to say, shall we? This'll be good.

Creed picks up the remote control and turns on the television.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – MAIN CHAMBER - AFTERNOON

The audience seating is packed with onlookers. Some, such as Beast – seated in the front row – and Wolverine – seated more towards the middle - are in support of mutant rights. Others in the audience are there to show support for Bill 781. All the seats of the Senate are occupied as well.

The floor is heavily populated with secret service officers: each officer is wearing a full suit, and is facing the audience. There are also several secret service officers standing at the back of the audience. Kelly sits patiently, staring at the stage in anticipation. Professor X moves across the floor towards the microphone.

When Professor X reaches the podium, he closes his eyes for a minute, concentrating, trying to sense any potential thoughts of terrorism or violence in the audience.

TELEPATHIC INTERPRETATION BEGINS.

In Professor X's mind, all the audience members are reacting as though their emotions dictated their actions. At least half of the audience is on its feet, yelling, screaming, shouting obscenities, and waving their fists at Professor X. Some take off their shoes or take out their keys and savagely throw them at the stage. Shoes and keys fly past Professor X's head. He is unfazed, and continues staring at the audience. He turns and looks at the Senate. All the senators are on their feet, screaming in vicious excitement. Some are shouting obscenities and curses at Professor X; others are applauding and rooting for him. Amongst all of them is Senator Kelly. Surprisingly, Kelly says nothing. He simply stands silently, arms folded, frowning judgementally. Professor X stares at him in confused shock. Kelly stares, almost vindictively, at Professor X.

Professor X, scared now, returns his gaze to the rest of the audience. Beast, and the other active supporters are on their feet, chanting and applauding Professor X. They raise their hands in encouragement. Wolverine grabs one of the screaming anti-mutant protestors and begins viciously beating them to the ground. Professor X smiles at first, but then is alarmed at Wolverine's thoughts.

Professor X then notices the more passive supporters. These people, making only about ten percent of the total audience, cower in their seats, terrified, their eyes frantically darting around the room. Some are curled up in their seats, overcome with fear. Others have their ears plugged and their eyes shut, trying to drown out the shouting all around them. These are the people who privately support mutants, but are far too afraid to speak up. Professor X frowns when he sees them.

TELEPATHIC INTERPRETATION ENDS.

Professor X opens his eyes and looks out on the crowd. He starts scanning the crowd for mutants. He sees Wolverine, seated towards the middle of the audience on the left side of the room, with a bright red aura around him. He also sees Beast, also surrounded by a bright red aura, seated in the front row of the center section. Concentrating, he senses a few more mutants, each surrounded by a less visible red aura, but he detects one particularly powerful mutant sitting in the audience. After combing the audience for a moment, he locates the mutant he's been sensing, a powerful one named Fitzroy.

Fitzroy, surrounded with a bright red aura, is dressed casually, but has a striking head of large, green hair, not unlike Polaris'. His pirate-like moustache and goatee match his hair. Professor X stares intently at Fitzroy for a few moments.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

There is a momentary flash of a memory, almost as though spontaneously triggered by a clue, Fitzroy's hair perhaps. He's dressed in a men's 1950's suit, loosely done up, but with the same streak of brilliant green hair. Professor X can't pinpoint the location, but it's familiar to him. Fitzroy is outside. There are large, red-bricked houses around an open space. There is grass, but it's parsed by paved walkways.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – MAIN CHAMBER - AFTERNOON

A faint memory appears in Professor X's mind for a split second; he recognizes this person from a long time ago, but can't remember where or when. It gnaws in the back of his mind, but he dismisses it and looks back at the rest of the crowd.

PROFESSOR X

Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed members of Congress, I'm here to speak to you because circumstances have compelled me to do so. A situation has arisen in this nation which is putting the lives of the American people at grave risk, and that situation was initiated right here. It started with the creation of Bill 781, more commonly known as the Mutant Registration Act. This Act was created by men and women who are afraid of a singular class of people - mutants. Afraid, because they don't understand what it means to be a mutant, especially one living here and now. They subscribe to the notion that to be a mutant is to be a criminal, a degenerate. They don't understand that only a handful of mutants, a fraction of the population of mutantkind, have criminal intentions. And I know that, like the mutants they fear, they are in the minority, and do not reflect the opinions of most Americans. Sadly, the voice of fear shouts from all corners of this great nation, and those shouts have brought their ideals to fruition, in the form of the Mutant Registration Act. This law forces mutants to expose themselves to the public, to register with authorities and be publicly identified, a submission reserved only for those who had been convicted of committing the most heinous of crimes. This is the first time in our history that such a requirement has been thrust upon citizens of the United States. Until now, such a demand was reserved for convicted child molesters, rapists, and terrorists: people who have committed horrible acts against the public and been convicted in a court of law through a fair trial. The simple fact, ladies and gentlemen, is that this is how mutants now feel. Of course, neither Congress nor the American people need to be reminded that the mutants who do commit crimes and do commit acts of terror are, as I've said, but a fraction of the mutant population. Neither Congress nor the American people need to be reminded that the VAST majority of mutants only want to live their lives in peace, to have a normal existence, and not be judged for their differences but for their actions. Neither Congress nor the American people need to be reminded that there are many mutants, both here in the United States and abroad, who work hard every day, sometimes risking life and limb, to protect both humans and mutants from threats of catastrophic, even global danger, from both mutants and humans alike. And neither Congress nor the American people need to be reminded that the Mutant Registration Act violates several constitutional rights, rights afforded every American citizen regardless of their status, rights which were fought for and won through blood, sweat, and tears by both mutants AND humans. But, tragically, Congress and the American people must be reminded that our country's otherwise illustrious history is not devoid of public displays of hatred against minorities. Our history shows that we have passed legislation which specifically and meticulously oppresses groups of people, denies them their fundamental rights and freedoms, and relegates them to second-class citizens. Men and women of different classes, different races, and different interests spoke out, they fought, and they died, fighting for equality before the law for ALL citizens of the United States. They sacrificed their lives and their livelihoods to ensure that children – theirs and others' - would grow up in a country which would judge people for the content of their character and nothing else. Ladies and gentlemen, don't undo what past heroes have done today. Do not return this great nation to the darkness of ignorance and fear which held us back, repulsed our neighbours, and crippled our children. Please, I implore you, repeal Bill 781.

Professor X pauses as the crowd reacts. The reaction is mixed: some cheer and applaud, while others boo and hiss.

BEAST

While a very moving speech, not quite the unanimous cheers of support we were hoping for.

PROFESSOR X

Ladies and gentlemen, I, sadly, must also remind you of something. Mutants are, by their very nature, peaceful and friendly, just as you all are. Most mutants will abide by law and register with their local authorities. A few people, both mutants and humans, will protest the law, but will abide by it if compelled to. But I must tell you that not all mutants will be so accepting of this law. I fear that, if this Act is upheld, it will spark outrage among frightened, angry mutants, who may lash out, not out of malice, but out of fear. This is an outcome I sincerely hope to avoid, and will do what I can to prevent from occurring, but the creation of the Mutant Registration Act must be repealed if any longstanding progress is to be made. If a solid relationship between mutants and humans is to exist in this country, it must begin here. I hope and pray that you, the leaders of this nation, will understand and appreciate the magnitude of what is being debated today. I hope that, for the sake not just of mutants but of all Americans, you'll repeal Bill 781. Thank you.

The members of the audience leap to their feet, bellowing mixed reactions to the speech. The secret service agents move towards the crowd, prepared to move in case the crowd becomes hostile. Kelly glances back and forth between Professor X and the crowd. A gentle smirk at the reaction quickly fades, and he watches with concern. Professor X, secured in the idea that he made the best pitch he could, backs away from the microphone. As he does, he looks up to the second level of the audience. A new presence has caught his attention, another mutant so powerful that Professor X detected it without really trying.

MAGNETO, surrounded by a deep red aura, turns and quietly leaves view. Professor X turns and quietly heads into the audience. Beast watches as he heads to the back and is about to follow, when Professor X, sensing his intentions, waves him off. Several press reporters try to approach him, but the security guards block their way.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

The Hallway is empty, as all the press and observers are still inside, watching the reactions of the senators. Magneto, in the black trench coat and hat, makes his way calmly towards the door.

PROFESSOR X

Eric?

Magneto turns around and smiles at Professor X. He stares at him with a gaze that mixes etiquette, anger, and frustration relatively well. A practiced look.

MAGNETO

Hello, Charles.

EXT. ROCHESTER - TRAIN STATION – AFTERNOON

The Train Station is relatively quiet. Only a few patrons wait on the platform while the incoming train comes to a stop and the doors open. Shadowcat and Pyro step out onto the platform and look around. Shadowcat anxiously scans the platform, concerned, looking for Jubilee. Pyro shoves his hands in his pockets and hastily looks around, already frustrated.

PYRO

This is crazy! We don't have a flippin' clue where she is! And hey, let's face it: if she's at this dude's house, chances are she doesn't want us barging in on her!

SHADOWCAT

(Looks at him, slightly disgusted with what he was implying.) Maybe so, but I just want to check on her, just to make sure she's okay. She's had a rough life, you know.

PYRO

Oh, boo hoo! Yeah, 'cause the rest of OUR lives have been a fuckin' cake walk! Let's just find this guy's house and get back to the school! I'm already in enough trouble with the dean.

Shadowcat grabs Pyro's arm and pulls him in the direction of the exit.

INT. ROCHESTER - EASTVIEW MALL - AFTERNOON

The Mall is packed with shoppers: teenage girls walking around and giggling, teenage boys hanging out in the food court, young adults moving about from store to store, and the occasional security guard patrolling the corridors.

Jubilee is hungrily sucking down a strawberry smoothie and casually looking into stores as she walks past. She is clearly bored, and is simply killing time. She glances in the windows of a few stores and then looks ahead. What she sees makes her stop in her tracks.

Jason is walking down the hall, holding hands with a BLONDE GIRL. He is too far away to notice Jubilee. He is chatting with the Blonde Girl (inaudible) and pointing at items in stores. She is clearly laughing, finding what he says hilarious. He then kisses her cheek and giggles with her.

Jubilee grinds her teeth, eyes wide, teeming with anger. Her face is twitching with rage, but then changes to one of shock. She gasps and looks down at her hand.

JUBILEE

Dammit!

Jubilee's powers surfaced in her rage, and had melted the plastic smoothie cup. Now, it was leaking strawberry smoothie all over the floor. Panicking, she tries to catch it in her hand, and quickly looks around to find a garbage can. She runs to her left, and tosses her destroyed drink into the nearby bin. She grumbles angrily as she shakes her hands off, and then checks her boots. She looks up at Jason and huffs. Furious, she says nothing, but turns and walks in the other direction.

EXT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE - EVENING

Jason and the Blonde Girl walk back towards his House, giggling and snickering. Every few steps, they stop, intimately look into each other's eyes, and gently kiss each other. Without warning, as Jason leans in to kiss her again, a blast of energy hits him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards ten feet. He lands flat on his back and rolls over his shoulder, ending up on his chest. Terrified and gasping for air, he looks up, first to the Blonde Girl, who had been knocked to the sidewalk and is stunned.

The Blonde Girl turns to look in the direction of the attacker, as does Jason. Jubilee, furious, with clenched fists glowing brilliant colours, storms up the street towards him. Jason slowly stumbles to his feet and fixes his clothes.

JASON PRIME

WHAT THE FUCK!

Jubilee marches past the Blonde Girl, who is trying to get to her feet, and continues marching towards Jason.

JUBILEE

What the fuck? You tell me what the fuck! Who the hell is this bitch?

The Blonde Girl gets up and fixes her outfit.

BLONDE GIRL

Who the fuck you calling a bitch? Say that to me again!

Without looking, Jubilee waves her hand behind her, firing a blast of energy which knocks the Blonde Girl out. The Blonde Girl collapses to the street.

JASON PRIME

HOLY SHIT, JUBILEE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?

JUBILEE

My problem? MY PROBLEM! You told me you had a thing with your parents, and then I catch you hanging out with HER! What was last night, huh? What was it!

JASON PRIME

What, what, what is your problem? Last night was…fun…but that's all it was! It was… (Pauses and glances past Jubilee, to make sure the Blonde Girl was truly unconscious.) …sex. (Shrugs, embarrassed.)

Jubilee's jaw drops, half in anger and resentment, half in sheer shock and awe.

JASON PRIME

What, you thought it was…something more?

JUBILEE

(Eyes start welling up.) Well, obviously! But clearly I was wrong! Apparently I'm just another fuckin' notch on your fuckin' bedpost! I hope I was at least a good fuckin' lay!

JASON PRIME

(Smiles nervously.) Hey, hey, hey! Just chill out! I mean, it was fun and all, but I mean it's not like we've been together for a year or something. And besides, YOU came on to ME, remember? I thought that's what YOU wanted! I thought you were just looking to fool around.

Jason pauses, watching Jubilee wipe her tears. Her trembling hands are still glowing.

JASON PRIME

(Laughs.) Hey wait a minute. Are you…you're a mutant. (Smile widens.)

Jubilee looks at Jason, wondering where his mind was going.

JASON PRIME

Holy shit, you ARE a mutant! Oh my God, I can't believe I fucked a mutant! (Pleased with himself.) Ha ha wow! Guess that'll be more memorable than I thought!

JUBILEE

(Crying.) What the fuck is wrong with you? You hurt me, you seriously fucking hurt me, and all you can do is smile at how awesome you think you are now? All you can do is be proud that you fucked a mutant! How can you be such an asshole?

JASON PRIME

Oh whatever! Look, you need to learn to relax, Jubilee! It was fun; take it for what it was. I mean… (Chuckles.) …you were good, REALLY good! You're certainly better than her… (Points to the Blonde Girl.) …I'll give you that. (Pauses, thinking.) Maybe THAT'S your REAL mutant power: being a super-crazy freak in bed! (Laughs even more.) Wow, I can't believe I bagged a mutant! That is… (Laughs loudly.) …crazy! I can't wait to tell everyone! Oh my God, that is CRAZY!

JUBILEE

(Tears streaming down her face.) SHUT THE FUCK UP, JASON! IT'S NOT FUCKIN' FUNNY!

Jubilee points both her hands at Jason and fires, sending Jason flying through the air. Jason lands flat on his back, on a lawn two houses away, and clutching his chest in pain. Jubilee, sobbing, turns away and wipes her face.

SHADOWCAT

JAY!

Jubilee, momentarily surprised by the voice, turns to see who it is.

SHADOWCAT

(Runs up to Jubilee and throws her arms around her.) Jubilee, what's wrong? What happened?

Jubilee, still bawling, simply shakes her head and buries her face in Shadowcat's shoulder. Pyro jogs up, looks at the girls, and then looks at Jason, who is rolling on the ground, gasping for air.

PYRO

(Huffs.) Is that wanker your hottie boyfriend there? Looks like a bitch, if I'm honest.

SHADOWCAT

Not helping, John! (Pulls Jubilee away, just enough to look her in the eye.) Jubilee, are you alright?

JUBILEE

(Wipes her face and sniffles.) No! (Sniffles.) I mean…yeah, I'll be okay. I just…I just…

JASON PRIME

Alright, bitch…

Jason gets to his feet and angrily dusts himself off.

JASON PRIME

…that's TWICE now you've used your mutie powers on me. I'm calling the cops, and I swear to God, if you touch me again I'll fuckin' kill your mutie ass!

PYRO

(Turns to look at Jason, now angry at his use of the racist term.) What'd you just say?

JASON PRIME

See, THIS is why the government's trying to get rid of you parasites! All you muties are just fucked up! Why the hell do we even LET you genetic rejects walk around in public anyway!

Pyro walks to Jason and stands toe-to-toe with him. He leans in, almost touching noses with Jason. As he does, he pulls his lighter from his pocket and opens it.

PYRO

Listen up, you little shit! You'd better back the fuck up, or else you're gonna be in a LOT more pain!

JASON PRIME

What, from this psycho mutie bitch? Thinks she's so tough! The fuck you gonna do anyway, huh?

Pyro flicks on his lighter. The flame starts to grow instantly.

PYRO

What am I gonna do? (Raises his hand to Jason's face.) (Whispers.) Boo!

A flame bursts in Jason's face. Instantly singed, if only lightly, he jumps backwards and falls over. Pyro smiles at Jason's reaction.

JASON PRIME

(Stunned.) What the f…what, all THREE of you are mutants! Holy shit!

The sound of police sirens can be heard in the distance. Pyro looks up, then slowly turns around to look at Shadowcat and Jubilee. Shadowcat looks up towards the sound, terrified.

SHADOWCAT

(Voice trembling.) Oh no! Guys, we have to get out of here, right now!

PYRO

Think we're about to need a plan B, mates! Look! (Points towards the end of the street.)

Four police cars barrel down the street, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Pyro, Shadowcat, and Jubilee turn in the other direction, where three more police cars speed up the street towards them.

PYRO

Um, ladies, I think we may just have ourselves a bit of a problem.

Pyro clasps his hands together, adding the flame to both hands.

SHADOWCAT

(Looks at Pyro, alarmed.) What…what are you doing?

As Pyro lights up both his hands, the sound of a helicopter rapidly approaching fades in. Everyone looks up to see a news chopper approaching and taking up a holding position above the street.

INT. X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – EVENING

Cyclops is leaning against the table, arms folded, waiting. The door opens, and Emma walks in.

CYCLOPS

Anything?

EMMA

(Rubs the back of her neck.) No, nothing. There's no sign of Morph. But with Jubilee, she's in a lot of emotional pain. It only started a few hours ago. Something's wrong.

CYCLOPS

Are you alright?

EMMA

(Shrugs.) I'll be okay. Just that using Cerebro can be a terrible strain on the mind as well as the body. My neck's stiff now. I don't know how the Professor does it.

CYCLOPS

Here. (Walks behind Emma and starts massaging the back of her neck.)

Emma gently closes her eyes and tilts her head forward slightly, savouring Cyclops' hands on her, touching her, teasing her skin.

EMMA

Hmmm, thanks. That feels really good. (Rolls her head gently from one shoulder to the other.) You know, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, when we broke into that base. Maybe my… (Pauses, moaning in pleasure.) …my conduct was a little excessive. I'm sorry about that.

CYCLOPS

No one was killed, but in the future, let's not take the risk, unless it's absolutely necessary.

EMMA

(Smiles playfully.) I don't know, Scott, but I can't help it sometimes. I'm a risky kind of girl.

Cyclops, oblivious to Emma's comment, glances at one of the monitors and stops massaging immediately.

CYCLOPS

You've got to be kidding me! (Walks away from Emma and towards one of the monitors.)

Emma, alarmed, looks up at the monitor. It is a news broadcast from the helicopter over Jason Prime's House, where Jubilee, Shadowcat, and Pyro, are being filmed in clear resolution, surrounded by police cars.

EMMA

(Turns to look at the monitor.) What's going on?

CYCLOPS

We've got a new problem. Mobilize the X-Men. Wheels up in five minutes.

Cyclops turns to the central table and types in several sentences on the console. A blue light, reading 'EXTERNAL EMERGENCY' begins flashing.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – STORM'S CLASSROOM - EVENING

Storm conducts a lesson on language structure to a group of students paying intent attention to her lecture.

STORM

Now, we're going to take a look at the accusative case-

Storm feels her pager, currently in her pocket, go off. She pulls it out and looks at it. The pager reads 'E.E. WHEELS UP 5.'

STORM

Class is dismissed. Quickly now! Head to the Gymnasium. Michael, please make sure the students get to the Gymnasium.

The students hastily start to collect their things. Storm quickly grabs her materials and leaves her Classroom.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SOUTHERN FIELD - EVENING

Several children are running around and playing. POLARIS is standing beside a four-squares game, laughing in amusement as she watches several girls playing. Her pager goes off. She looks at it. The pager reads 'E.E. SUPER GYM.'

POLARIS

Ugh! (Turns to the children around her.) Alright, everyone inside! Head to the Gym! Let's go, kids! Come on, hurry up!

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

PROFESSOR X

Well, history will decide which of our causes is just-

A display on Professor X's hover chair goes off. He pauses to look at the display, which reads 'E.E. NEWS CH 6.' Professor X stares at the message, puzzled and worried.

MAGNETO

Charles? Is something wrong?

Professor X looks up at Magneto, troubled.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – EVENING

Cyclops and Emma run down the Corridor, both doing up their uniforms. Iceman meets them from one of the branch corridors and runs beside them.

ICEMAN

Got your page. What's going on?

CYCLOPS

Jubilee's in trouble. Kitty and John are with her.

ICEMAN

You serious? What the hell are they doing?

JEAN runs up from a different corridor.

JEAN

Have you guys seen the news?

EMMA

We know; we're headed there now. Hopefully we can reach them before anything serious happens.

STORM

Cyclops, what is happening?

CYCLOPS

Get your game faces on, people. We're rolling out.

The X-Men run through the doors into the Hangar. Slowly, the doors close and lock.

BLACK OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
